Heartstrings
by SYuuri
Summary: Sam and Jules share a quiet, tender moment. Ficlet.


**Heartstrings**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.**

* * *

Jules wasn't sure what had roused her awake, but as her eyes fluttered open she realized that she was all alone in the bed she shared with Sam. One quick swipe at his empty spot told her that he had been awake for quite a while. Her position allowed her to see the dark bathroom with its door ajar and she frowned, blinking back the sleepiness. She waited until the blanket of fog in her head started to dissipate some before sitting up, glancing at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. It was almost 2 A.M.

She threw the covers away and without bothering to grab her robe, padded quietly down the hallway. As she got closer to the stairway, she heard the low humming sound coming from downstairs. Not loud enough to wake her up and disturb the neighbors, but enough to fill the living room. The undecipherable sound took a clearer and more obvious form as she descended the stairs.

Sam was leaned back in the recliner, fingers tapping the armchair in sync with the beat of the music. That's how she found her boyfriend. In the dim light his expression was pensive, thoughtful. He seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. Jules pondered her options - joining him or going back upstairs. In the end, the former won out.

"Hey," she said softly, not wanting to surprise him, and yet she saw him jump in his seat nevertheless. He straightened his back and shifted to look up at her, grinning somewhat sheepishly.

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to your ninja tricks," Sam remarked. To their amusement, she was the only person who was able to catch him off-guard. _And_ he was a trained Special Forces.

She grinned and chose to make herself comfortable in his lap. He didn't seem to mind and his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer.

Sitting sideways with legs dangling over the armchair, she yawned, pillowing her head on his chest. "If you wanted me to sing you a lullaby, all you had to do was ask,"

His chuckles was low and husky. For a second she let herself be surrounded by his musky scent. His fingers threaded through her hair, gently combing the slightly tangled tresses. Oh yeah, it would be _so_ easy to fall back asleep.

"You're okay?" she whispered, looking at the unopened beer on the table. The song was one she recognized. One of the things she loved about Sam was their mostly mutual music preferences. Their only 'problem' was when they found out they had their own copies of the same artists and albums. Now that Sam had finally traded his bike -it never failed to make her eye roll- for a proper car, they didn't have to fight over those CDs. No iPods. CDs. They were old school, no matter what Spike said.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep. Thank God for days off."

She adjusted her position until her head was nestled on the crook of his neck, one cold leg slowly swinging to the music. "_Tell you I'm sorry_…_You don't know how lovely you are_…" she sang along softly, a lone finger drawing random patterns on his chest.

She could feel he was smiling, his breath warm against her hair. She slipped her hand under his shirt, poking his side, and let it stay there. "_Am_ trying to lull you to sleep, Braddock. Just be thankful it's not some upbeat song so I don't have to scream in your ears."

He simply kissed her forehead. Sometimes action spoke louder than words, although she thought he just didn't want to say the wrong thing that _could_ result in her screaming in his ears.

"Good." She felt his body relax. "_Nobody said it was easy_… _it's such a shame for us to part…"_

She more breathed the lyrics than sang them, and he closed his eyes, resting his head back on the headrest. He probably would wake up with sore back and neck tomorrow, no matter how fluffy and nicely cushioned the chair was, but their position was too comfortable he loathed to move.

"…_tell me you love m-_" she drawled, and her hand stilled over his heart as the drowsy fog finally recaptured her again. Her breath finally evened out, her body lax against his.

Unlike the stereo that kept belting out track after track, the woman in his arms had fallen asleep. Sam carefully moved her until she was almost sprawled over him, smaller pair of legs on top of his bigger ones - he didn't want her to have sore muscles tomorrow morning.

Sam closed his eyes, contented. He would have a blast teasing her tomorrow for falling asleep in the middle of her lullaby meant for him. But for now, he'd let her sleep.

* * *

**The Scientist by Coldplay - definitely don't own. Reviews are apple pies.**


End file.
